


[上一]All But One

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行学パロABO





	[上一]All But One

1

银之星学园像每一所有点历史的学校一样，有自己的七大不可思议。其中最为广为人知的一条是，这所男女混学的中高一贯校，本着尊重学生隐私的原则不公开学生的性别，但是实际上多达两万三千人的在校生除了Alpha就是Beta。  
这种不符合人口性别比的构成，的确达到了可以列入七大不可思议的灵异级别。也有人怀疑过传说的真实性，不过在挤满了青春期少年少女的学园里，建校五十多年从未发生过一次发情期骚动，似乎佐证了银之星学园在入学时即对学生性别进行了筛选排除了Omega的说法。平权组织曾经就此向PTA投诉抗议，由于没有确切证据而不了了之。  
不过近来银之星学园这一条不可思议的内容发生了一点变化。  
“多达两万三千人的在校生除了Alpha就是Beta，只有一个Omega。”  
这一传言不知从何而来，也不知如何闹得甚嚣尘上。到了今年春季开学的时候，两万三千人心中都有了各自的人选。大部分人认为这唯一的Omega便是去年转入银之星学园但没有出席过任何学校活动是否来过学校也不为人知的理事长家的病弱千金——新任学生会会长，并在人生中第一次如此期待开学典礼的到来。  
即使是挂名的学生会会长，也应该会在开学典礼上露面。

不过对于即将升入高二的上条当麻来说，更紧要的事情是被他跟背包一起落在地铁上没找回来的暑假作业能不能赶在上交前补完。  
上条对第二性的话题兴趣缺缺还有一个原因，他还不知道自己的第二性是什么——上条是个分化较迟的个例，身高和体格也较已经性觉醒的男同学们落后些。不过按照银之星的传说，他应该会成为Beta或者Alpha。这不是玄学，而是银之星的科技力量使然。  
作为父母双B结合诞生的奇迹宝宝，虽然理论上也有Alpha或Omega的可能性，普通高中生上条对自己会成为一个普通的Beta深信不疑。  
Beta也蛮好，少了很多麻烦，而且也有混得好吃得开的实例——包括自己的父母，以及死党土御门元春。学园是会对学生的性别保密，但是不能禁止学生自行宣扬。往往A都乐于搞得人尽皆知，在竞选学生会干事时自我介绍直说我是Beta的就只有土御门一个了。  
今天开学典礼上条以及许多Beta的关注点就是他们的代表土御门会作为学生会成员出现在主席台上。  
但是一众干事鱼贯而出，在主席台中央两侧站好，上条还没有看到土御门的踪影。连常务副会长垣根帝督和执行副会长海原光贵也已上台，主席台上只剩下最中间会长的位置。  
压轴人物终于登台，会场哗然。  
顶着黄毛戴着墨镜，在学生会专用的晨礼服式制服里依然穿着花衬衫的土御门元春出现在台侧。他举起左手向台下挥舞，右手牵出一只白生生的玉手。  
传说中的学生会会长就这样登场了。  
明明穿着与土御门等人同样款式的晨礼服式制服，唯独会长的腰身纤细，后摆像裙摆一样蓬起。黑色的制服衬得肤色异样苍白，柔顺齐整垂至肩头的头发也是银白色。与此形成对照的是剔透的红眸，沉静不带感情地直视着前方。  
会长的左手被土御门牵着，右手持一根黑色手杖。缓步走到主席台中央，将手杖杵在身前，细瘦的两手叠放在柄上。土御门退至会长身后，海原光贵和垣根帝督分列左右。一个野性不羁，一个温和内敛，一个富于倾略性，共通点是身高超过一米八零。会长在这三位学生会成员的包围下，显得身材格外娇小。  
上条想起了来自土御门的八卦，那根手杖本是理事长的所有物，英国名店的古董，因长度不足120cm，对于理事长来说只是装饰品，后来理事长将它赠予继承人，看样子刚好用于助行。  
执行副会长海原光贵任今天开学典礼的主持人，在念完了例行公事的寒暄之语后，他向身旁的学生会会长点头微笑。  
“下面请学生会会长铃科百合子同学发言。”  
台下一阵骚动。  
“会长身体不适由副会长垣根帝督同学代读。”  
台下又一阵骚动。  
连自己的发言都没有听，学生会会长就在土御门的陪伴下退场了。出现在台上的时间总共不到三分钟。  
这三分钟又催生出了一系列新的传说。  
有坐会场第二排的同学声称闻到了百合花的香味；有分析某Beta能入选学生会是专为照顾会长免于落入全Alpha魔窟；还有关于会长将与副会长联姻的消息——分为与常务副会长和与执行副会长两个版本。

百合花的香味没有闻到，倒是闻到了炸鸡味。  
上条心想。我大概是太饿了。

午后是社团联合会组织的招新活动，归宅部的上条正好回家赶作业，便没有去食堂吃饭，顺路在地铁上盖的购物中心解决午饭。  
往常B1的众多食肆令人难以抉择，但今天上条受到炸鸡味的指引，直奔某主打炸鸡的快餐店。  
在拐了弯马上就要到达的时候，上条看到一个瘦削的身影从店门走出，身后跟着个小学中年级左右年纪的小女孩。正想要看仔细，那两人已经融入地铁出入站的人潮不见踪迹。  
那个白发和身量，有点像会长呢……？  
但是会长怎么会这个时间在外面闲逛，还出入平价快餐店。  
自问自答终结了疑惑，上条用对得起快餐之名的速度搞定午饭，因为吃鸡太过豪放弄了一手油，拿纸巾擦过还是腻腻的，只好去洗手间洗一下。  
刚刚打开水龙头，上条就听见某个隔间传出一阵骂声。似乎是在打手机，并且刻意压低了声音，只能断断续续听出“变态”“狗屎”“ltp”等关键词。当事人情绪越来越失控，声音也越来越大，最后手机撞击门板的巨响结束了这通电话。  
上条被水流定在原地。  
在洗手台前的一排镜子里，他看到从隔间走出一人，怒气冲冲地打开水龙头，用手掌接了水扑到脸上。  
跟自己差不多身高，但要瘦上许多。上身穿着白底的T恤，下身是深灰色牛仔裤，T的图案和项圈腕带等配饰带着点哥特风。完全脱色的纯白头发在脑后随意扎起了个小揪揪。  
他两手撑着洗手台，对镜中的自己怒目而视。冷水未能浇灭的怒火还在赤红的眼中燃烧。  
几次深呼吸后他直起身，扯了张擦手的粗糙纸巾擦干脸上的水，将挂在右手腕上的登山杖伸展开，走了出去。

存在被无视的上条拿出手机，双手拇指狂按，给土御门发了条信息。  
“见鬼了，我在B1的男厕所遇到学生会会长！？！？”

2

“哦~是喵？”  
土御门秒回的毫无意义的信息，急得上条当麻不再打字发起了视频通话。  
一接通土御门便说：“你知道我们学校不公开的可不光是学生的第二性别。”  
从初一开始就读银之星学园的上条当然知道，所谓性别不公开，不止是ABO不公开。银之星学园连制服的男女款都是自选，出现过几位女装大佬，但毕竟是特例。  
“学生会会长不是叫铃科百合子吗？”  
“哪里也没有规定说XX子一定是女孩子喵，不然小野妹子怎么办？”  
土御门见视频通话画面中上条的脸皱成了酸梅干，不再继续玩弄纯情少年。  
“哈哈哈骗你的啦，会长一下台就被接回家了，我亲自送会长上的车，你应该是认错人了。”  
“哦……”  
这是上条希望听到的答案，玛利亚狂热式的穿女装上学不被发觉才能获得继承权的喜剧如果在现实中上演可太过荒诞了。但是除了白发红眼这么独特的外貌特征，甚至连腿脚不好这一点都偶合了，不是比玛利亚狂热还要荒诞？

由于还有更紧要的事，上条强迫自己暂且不去想这个奇遇，回到宿舍吭哧吭哧埋头补起作业。直到天也黑了，肚子也饿了，进度达到三分之一。上条并未气馁，他还有一整个晚上。既然一个下午可以完成三分之一，在明天早晨之前必然可以完成剩余三分之二。  
在他用杯面快速填了肚子准备回到书桌前的时候，接到了父亲打来的电话。  
常在海外出差很少与上条电话联系的父亲打来国际长途不会只是想聊聊天，上条料到了一定有什么紧要的事，料不到这事竟是相亲。  
“我都还没分化怎么跟人相亲？！”  
“对方听说当麻是银之星的学生就一定要相亲，你肯定是B或A嘛。我实在推不掉就姑且答应了，总之你明天去应付一下吧，同龄的O也挺难得的。具体时间地点已经发邮件了。”  
父亲使出了挂电话不给抗议机会的绝招。  
上条查看了邮件，明天晚上倒是有空，地点似乎也距离学校不远……  
在异国他乡的酒吧遇到陌生人聊了几句就定下相亲，自己的父亲和对方的家长都太随便了吧？也可能对方只是开玩笑却被父亲当了真？除了约定的时间地点之外没有任何其他情报，也没有联络方式，想要确认或者取消相亲都不可能。上条只好在通宵赶完作业的第二天，上了一天的课之后，顶着一张隔夜脸去赴人生中第一次相亲。  
七拐八拐终于到达了指定地址，大门并不显眼，一走进去，上条头上就冒出冷汗。  
这庭院怎么看这都是一家高级料亭。  
上条哆哆嗦嗦地说出包间名，真的有人预定并告知了用于相亲。  
相亲是不是应该由男方结账？钱包里的现金够么？可以刷卡么？是不是应该有人陪同？介绍人是谁？一连串疑问在上条的脑中嗡嗡作响。还好下课之后没有回家换衣服，银之星的西装式制服勉强也能算是正装礼服，不然就太失礼了，虽然现在也够失礼的。  
上条一个人端坐在包间里，心情仿佛等待毕业答辩。  
内心煎熬了大约半个世纪，在双脚已经由麻木转为游走式痒痛的时候。拉门终于动了。一个身穿黑留袖白发苍苍的老奶奶走了进来。  
“是上条同学吧，久等了。”  
“啊、是的，您好！”上条立即土下座。  
老奶奶的声音温和舒缓，稍稍平复了上条的紧张。  
“约定仓促，家主尚未归国，今天一切从简，就当是同学吃个饭，先熟悉一下。”  
上条松了口气。一边暗想这样才好——如果按照正规流程来急call母亲救场都来不及——一边抬起头来。  
进入视线的是白色的足袋和着物的下摆，往上看去，着物为白底，散布着工笔描绘的花束，并非常见的和风图案，而是写实的水彩画风格。衣襟、袖口和腰带处都大胆使用了接近黑色的藏青色宽边，仿佛将花园收纳在画框之中。即使对和服没有什么了解，也看得出这套和洋结合的访问着价值不菲。  
等到目光移动到这画中之人的脸上的时候，上条一口气吸到一半，卡在喉咙里。  
黑白横纹的半衿中伸展而出的脖颈，细致而洁白。如同新雪一般的，不只是肌肤，还有轻颤的睫羽，藏在刘海后的眉毛，以及挽起盘于头顶的头发。白与白与白的交叠，映衬得眼眸的赤红和唇颊的樱粉都愈发鲜艳。  
“百合子也是银之星学园的学生，不过很少去学校，也许你们没有见过彼此。”奶奶注意到了上条的僵硬，以为他被花园中最美的花所惊艳，依然微笑着进行介绍，“这孩子的腿不好，不能端坐，你也可以随便些。”  
上条确实有被惊艳到，但更令他震惊的是，父亲在海外酒吧遇到的草率家长，竟是银之星学园的理事长，给自己安排的相亲对象，竟是学生会会长铃科百合子。  
昨天还是上条在台下仰望着的对象，此刻隔着一张矮桌在上条对面坐了下来。没有用畳上标准的端坐姿势，而是将两腿并拢后膝盖歪向一边。之前大概藏在身后因此上条没有看到的黑色手杖，被摆放在了脚边。  
到底老爸是借着酒劲跟理事长吹了什么，骗得人想把宝贝女儿介绍给我？不是财阀公子的常务副会长，不是校董孙子的执行副会长，而是普通上班族的普通高中生儿子——这也太门不当户不对了。  
更何况会长是珍贵的Omega吧。虽然身体病弱还有点残疾，但对于Omega来说这些都不是减分项，某种意义上反而会成为魅力点。  
“自我介绍一下吧。”房间里的寂静和脑海中的喧嚣同时被老奶奶打破。  
“呃……上条当麻。”由于没想好还能说什么，上条的自我介绍非常简短。  
“铃科百合子。”会长也接得非常简短。  
对于这种随时就要进行不下去的尴尬情况，老奶奶似乎也无可奈何，便叫料亭开始上菜。上条又是担忧价格，又是担忧礼节，起初只是象征性地夹了几筷子，但将食物送到嘴里之后，实在美味到无法保持矜持，心想反正自己要买单，不如放开了吃，菜都点完了吃饱才不亏。  
席间老奶奶时不时向上条提问，上条也如实作答。会长没有再发一语，也没动筷子，只是安静地坐着。  
直到上条吃饱了。  
“那今天就到这里吧。”  
老奶奶保持着微笑，宣布了相亲显而易见的失败。  
像是久等了这句话，会长用手杖作为支撑，小心翼翼地站起来，理了理着物的下摆，转身就向外走。有什么东西从着物的袖口掉落，上条手急眼快，在落地之前接住一看、  
是手机。屏幕由一角到全体布满放射状的裂痕。  
昨天中午的记忆猛然闪现。  
自己也搞不懂哪里来的勇气与冲动，上条攥着会长的手机，说：“请跟我交换邮箱或者LINE吧。”

当晚上条在单人寝室的床上，不断重复指纹解锁、屏幕亮起、变暗、指纹解锁、屏幕亮起、变暗的无意义行为。  
名叫铃科百合子、以女装示人的学生会会长，很可能是个男生……  
真是好奇心害死上条先生，为什么要了会长的联系方式，主动加入上流社会的荒诞喜剧。本以为不去联系会长还能终止这条支线剧情，不曾想刚进家门，就收到了会长发来的从文面上看完全是约会邀请的邮件。  
难道会长真的想跟上条先生交往看看？  
两个男生交往，第二性不同的话，倒也不算同性恋。

过于蹊跷的发展，让无法坐视不理的上条再一次赴了约。  
这一次的地点是时下情侣约会热门场所的网红餐厅。  
先于上条到达并落座的会长，穿的是领口和袖口都有百褶边装饰的立领衬衫和休闲长裤，比较中性的打扮。手腕上挂着收起后只有铅笔长的超轻伸缩登山杖。  
“我有事想要拜托你。”  
没有拐弯抹角，一见上条就说出了约会的真正目的。说是拜托，完全是命令的口气。  
“帮我卖掉它。”  
在桌子底下的秘密空间里，上条的膝盖被什么尖锐戳了戳。  
之后它沿着大腿内侧探向前，正好顶在上条两腿之间。  
是那根会长在正式场合使用，据说是理事长的宝物的古董黑手杖。

3

上条当麻的十六年人生是从一个奇迹开始的。  
他的父母在各自的旅行中邂逅，一见钟情，两厢情愿，先上车后补票直奔婚姻殿堂。虽然从人口统计学上看Beta和Beta结合也有40%概率诞生后代，但是一发成功的概率只有1%不到。上条就是这1%的奇迹宝宝。然而降生于世似乎提前预支了他的幸运，从幼年、童年到少年，上条的人生一直充斥着大大小小花样百出的不走运。不过最近的一系列遭遇，让上条怀疑自己否极泰来，迎来了人生第二波大幸运，但又担忧这是新一波大不幸的前奏。  
突然被安排相亲，对象竟是理事长的掌上明珠、传说中的全校唯一的Omega、貌美如花的学生会会长，本以为相亲失败了却被邀请约会，在约会时拒绝了会长提出的要求，本以为惹会长生气了却被委以了重任。  
于是明明是新学期开学后的普通授课日，上条当麻却没坐在教室里，而是身在前往京都的新干线上。整节车厢装满了身着制服的学生，或窃窃私语叽叽喳喳，或来回走动交换零食，俨然修学旅行专列。  
与上条同坐两人席的，是一位跟车厢内其他女生同样穿着公立学校统一款式水手服的少女。她戴着一顶有蕾丝装饰的宽沿草帽，直顺的黑发如瀑布般披下，正热衷于欣赏车窗外的风景，从上条的角度只能看到一个小巧的鼻尖。  
而上条自己，也穿着公立学校统一款式的黑色立领制服。  
“我还以为你会抗拒穿水手服。”憋不住心事的上条勇于爆雷。  
少女转回头，翻着藏在帽沿下的红眼睛给了上条一个白眼：“你说什么？”  
“没、没什么。”上条下意识地往后躲，想起手杖被收在行李箱里，又靠过去，将摆在桌上的方盒向里推了推，“你要的牛舌便当。”  
“我要的是仙台站卖的牛舌便当！”变装成他校JK的会长气鼓鼓地鼻孔喷气，像小牛一样。  
由于新干线只能在东京站和品川站上车，特地提前绕路跑去新宿站取来便当的上条敢怒不敢言。  
“我不能帮你卖掉它，不过你有什么难处可以告诉我，卖掉手杖并不是你的最终目的吧？”  
——因为这都是自己鸡血上头说出中二台词的代价。  
会长打开方盒包装，看到里面的白色圆盒，又拿起方盒翻到背面看说明，有点困惑的样子。温室之花想必第一次见到自热式便当。上条像个过于担心刚上幼儿园的孩子的年轻妈妈，忐忑不安地看着会长按照说明加热便当。直到成功，心才落地。  
理事长的金丝雀意料之中地缺乏生活经验，但是意料之外地具有很强的适应力。难怪有胆量谋划靠卖掉手杖的钱独自一人离家出走。  
不过在上条发出前述表态之后，会长大概经过深思熟虑，得出了有上条协助出走成功率会更高的结论，在一周后约上条到学生会室，给了他一张写着出发时间、目的地和所需物品的便签。从水手服到牛舌便当都名列其中。  
伪装成修学旅行的学生，前往修学旅行的热门目的地京都，确实是个混淆视听的好主意。  
此行会长刻意抹杀了自己的特征，戴上黑长直假发，藏起了手杖。对于上条“我该怎么办”的提问，会长不屑地表示，毫无特征掉在人堆里面找不着的人没有变装的必要——或许这也是他选择上条同行的原因之一。  
与柔弱的外表相反，会长聪明而果敢，甚至让本认为他是Omega典范的上条开始觉得他不像是个Omega了。  
不过会长也有不擅长的事情——比如此刻他正跟筷子较劲，磕磕绊绊地夹起又掉下，碳烤牛舌怎么也吃不到嘴里。上条目视前方用余光偷看，想笑又不敢笑。莫非理事长家是按照西式礼仪进餐，会长只会用刀叉吗？  
终于会长放下了筷子。面向上条微扬起下巴，闭上眼睛，就像在展示变装的破绽之处——白色的睫毛。  
“你来喂我。”  
“啊？”  
而后，这节车厢真正去修学旅行的其他乘客经受了突如其来的狗粮洗礼，纷纷在sns吐槽哪个班的傻瓜情侣在新干线上玩喂食play闪瞎狗眼。待到驶抵京都站，他们又看到那对傻瓜情侣腻腻乎乎地下了车，下车之后也保持着零距离。  
实际上，会长挽着上条的胳膊并依靠在他身上，只是将他作为手杖的代用品。但从上条的视角来看，被一个香香软软的美少女（实际性别大概男）紧贴着身体，实在是过于刺激。  
若不是在学生会室会长将“我只是要利用你”的丑话说在了前头，现在的上条也难保不会对天鹅肉产生一些非分之想。  
“先去酒店放下行李吧？不过去哪家？”上条强迫自己转移注意力。  
会长的便签上只写了目的地京都，到底京都之后的一切都没有指示。  
“跟着他们。”  
纤细的手指指向的是与他们一同下车穿着同样制服的学生们。

凭着会长的伶牙俐齿，两人竟然混上了那所学校包车的大巴，搭便车到达一处缺乏京都风味的商务酒店，接待修学旅行团体的酒店自然没有为他们准备好房间。  
按照王道套路剧情，这时酒店前台应该表示，客房已被订满他们做出最大努力也只能匀出一间。但是工作人员带着的笑容打破了上条的幻想。  
办理入住之后两人继续像连体婴一样乘电梯上楼，到达相邻的两个房间门外，随便走进了其中的一间。一脱离走廊监控，会长便掀了假发，扑在床上，整张脸埋进被子里不动了。看来三四个小时的旅程已经将他的体力清零。  
“还要吃点什么吗？”将行李箱安置在桌子下面后上条问。  
四肢都投放在床上的会长过了数秒才抬起右手，微微摆动了一下，算是回复。  
虽然吃了牛舌便当里被剩下的白饭和腌菜，一大早忙活到现在新陈代谢旺盛的青少年已经饿得前胸贴后背，上条决定自己出门去觅食。  
手持文明利器，没有做好功课也毫不畏惧。出了酒店上条打开地图app，发现此处距离清水寺步行还不到10分钟。由于位于行车道，而不是游客常走的坡道，小时候曾经来过清水寺的上条没有认出来。  
往商店街走沿途就有许多面向游客的食肆，上条找了家量它也贵不到哪里去的荞麦面店，扒拉几口吃完一碗。填饱肚子再回到街上，古雅的建筑和如织的游人得以入眼，才有了身在京都的实感。上条不由得放慢了脚步，流连于路边的店铺，回到酒店时原本空空的两手都拎着不止一个袋子。  
走进电梯，排风口吹来的冷风让上条打了个寒颤，心中突然升起了一丝不妙的预感。资深倒霉孩子上条在倒霉之前往往会有些前兆感应，这种不知如何解释的现象准确率颇高，因此他心里有来由地开始发慌。  
伪装成修学旅行，并不是真的修学旅行。之前没有追兵，并不意味着之后没有追兵。而且光是将一个Omega独自留在房间里，就是件十分危险的事。  
上条从电梯口一路小跑到客房，打开房门，看到床上散落着水手服，地上是摊开的行李箱，会长不见踪影。移开行李箱里翻乱的衣物，摸到内袋，手杖和登山杖都收得好好的，没有它们那个人根本走不出房间。  
正在上条脑子一片空白，原地大喘气的时候。  
“一回来就呼哧呼哧翻什么？跟进了贼似的？”  
身穿酒店提供的浴衣，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，一身水汽的会长从浴室走了出来。  
“呃……”上条语塞，太过担心竟忘了查看浴室和洗手间，心脏里横冲直撞的过山车俯冲而下进入到缓坡，他故作镇定抬起手展示袋子里的收获，“清水寺周边居然开了家奶茶店。”  
在床沿坐下来的会长审视着那杯加入了大量黑色球状固体的浑浊液体：“你真拿我当JK啊？”  
“你本来就是JK啊？不穿水手服也是。”上条缓过了劲，将手里提的袋子都放到桌上，“银之星学园高等部二年级的铃科百合子，实打实的现役JK。”  
听到代表自己名字的五个字，会长冷笑了一声。  
“对了，在楼下大堂的书报架看到这个，你要不要试一下？”上条从某个袋子里拿出一本小册子，花花绿绿的封面上印着和服体验四个大字。  
会长用拇指和食指夹起小册子抖了抖：“我有很多套自己的和服，有什么必要租来体验？”  
“是哦，你在相亲时穿的那套就很好看。”上条想起了画框中的花园，和花园中最美的那一朵花，“我父亲那天突然打电话叫我去相亲，我本想走个过场，真没想到对方会是会长，而且还特地盛装打扮……那顿饭钱也是你付的，实在是很不好意思……”  
“你误会了，不是我付的，变态老头预约的时候就擅自点了菜付了钱。”会长纠正道。  
“变态老头？……理、理事长？”会长对其父的称谓太过崭新令上条一时间难以接受，“我父亲不知道跟理事长说了什么酒话，让理事长看上了我，浪费了会长的时间——”  
“你又误会了，”会长打断了终于找到机会道歉的上条，“变态老头看上你很久了，好不容易才找到机会讹上你爸。他恨不得我们立刻结婚——他应该已经在操作这件事了。”  
“？？？”会长说出的真相如此难以置信，上条消化了半响，才战战兢兢地问，“为、为什么看上我？我只是个普普通通的Beta啊？”  
“谁说你是Beta的？入学体检时变态老头偷偷检测了所有学生的第二性，你会分化成Alpha。而且据他所说，你是百年一遇、信息素可以抚慰方圆数百米的Omega并且对Beta和Alpha也有效果的中央空调Alpha，将会成为任何人都甘愿追随的领导者。”  
会长用表演话剧一般的夸张腔调复述道。  
被理事长的科学预言吹捧得飘飘然的上条挠挠头又摸摸脸：“上条先生是那么厉害的人吗？！”  
“不要过早沾沾自喜，那个变态老头可是个彻头彻尾的失败者，无论什么事最后都会搞砸，越是他深信不疑的越不可信。”  
会长的冷笑更为愉悦地盛放。  
“把发育异常的A当成O，直到现在也不相信我是个A，还在妄想我们结合诞生优秀的后代。明明掌握着检测手段，却被骗得团团转。”  
“‘我是个Alpha’？”上条不知是重复会长的发言还是阐述自身，他像是在跟眼前的空气确认一样重复了一遍。  
“我是个Alpha，你也是个Alpha？！”

做会长离家出走共犯，是在帮助婚约者破坏与自己的婚约。  
与双B结合不同，无论是男A与男A还是男A与女A结合，都不可能有后代。  
上条混乱得如同遭受了台风过境一般的内心，冒出了两个不相干的结论。

4

震惊引爆了上条当麻的思维，大脑内存被他人灌输和自己制造的庞大信息量塞得满满当当。一股脑吐出真相的会长不管上条是否消化，背向他慢吞吞地脱下浴衣，穿回来时那套水手服，重新戴好黑长直假发，并用梳子仔细梳理。  
“清水寺就在旁边是吗？”  
“你要去吗？”  
在上条出去觅食之前，他分明一副马上睡着的样子，结果却洗了个澡，现在又似乎准备出门。  
会长弯下腰去拿放在行李箱上的宽沿草帽，抬起头时神色骤变，并非吃惊，而是早有准备的慎重表情。上条顺着他的目光，回头看向自己没有来得及关上的房门。  
“不好意思打扰了。”  
说着客气的问候语，仿佛前来客房服务的一行人，却是西装加墨镜的标准黑帮打扮，只差没有举着枪进门。  
会长似乎脚下一软，坐在了行李箱翻开的箱盖上。上条下意识地上前一步将他挡在身后。  
为首一人面带微笑：“大小姐第一次出远门，理事长很担心，派我来接您回东京共进晚餐。”  
“不必了。”会长低垂着眼帘，声音也像从腑底翻出，“我想跟上条同学在京都多玩几天。”  
他在“上条同学”四个字上放慢了语速。  
有墨镜遮挡本应看不出视线，但对方的头部完全转向了上条，像是将他好好审视了一番，过了数秒才说：“那就替上条同学先请一周假吧。祝你们玩得开心。”  
一行人比出现时更为迅速地消失。  
感觉仿佛经历了一场小型快闪，一时间回不过神来的上条回头看到会长仍坐在行李箱盖上，面无表情地盯着已经归于空洞的房门，正想伸手拉他一把，会长缓缓拿出伸进行李箱内袋的右手。那只苍白细瘦的手中攥着理事长赠予的古董手杖的手柄，手柄之下却不是手杖黑色的杖体，而是一柄狭长的匕首。  
曾抵住自己要害的手杖，还暗藏着这样的玄机。上条边暗自赞叹不愧是英国名店的古董，边冒出后怕的冷汗。

匕首归鞘，恢复成原本手杖的模样。与西式礼服百搭的漆黑颜色，跟拄着它的会长身上的淡色浴衣不大相配。上条想起相亲那天会长身穿的访问着，一定是特地花了心思选来搭配手杖的。可惜和服体验店可供租借的和服中，找不到能与手杖相配的单品。大概也是因为这个缘故，会长随便选了件简单的浴衣。虽然只是廉价的出租浴衣，穿在戴着黑长直假发的会长身上，也颇有大和抚子的风范。  
在过去的一星期里，上条从土御门那里得到了一些有关会长的情报。很少公开露面的理事长，本有两个女儿，但都过早夭折。第三个女儿是从孤儿院收养的，由于身体病弱一直或住院治疗或在家休养，直到上学期才转入银之星学园。而按照会长本人的说法，理事长收养他时以为他第一性别女第二性别Omega，知道他是男生后依然叫他百合子让他穿女装，是个不折不扣的变态。  
但是在没有变装的必要的情况下，会长自己也选了女装。  
会长似乎已经忘记了一小时前在酒店客房发生的事，也忘记了自己说过没有必要租和服，兴致勃勃地打算做个标准的京都游客。上条配合着他的步调，慢慢沿着坡道向上，将十几分钟的路程走了将近半小时，终于抵达清水寺门。  
上条记得寺内有个求姻缘很灵验的神社，还有某国民动画中的角色在这里定情——说起来动画也是来京都修学旅行，虽然上条他们是假的修学旅行。  
熟知这些典故，让人不由得恋爱脑起来。  
“回去了。”  
会长却在寺门前敲响退堂鼓。  
“诶？才刚到啊？”  
“人好多，台阶也好多。清水舞台又在维修没什么好看的。”  
上条腹诽这三样理由不是在来之前就已经知道，但也只能跟着会长回头折返。  
来时一路上坡，返回全是下坡，地心引力让上条不由自主加快脚步，在超过会长之后越走越快，感觉就要飞起来。在一个小岔路口，感到身旁少了什么的上条刹住了车，回头看已经甩开会长三四十米，赶忙又跑回去。  
为了方便走路，会长没有穿浴衣标配的木屐，而是穿了平底的草履，但这段下坡路依然走得十分辛苦。  
“我来背你吧……？”  
“不用。”  
被会长果断拒绝的上条紧跟在他旁边，看着他小心翼翼地挪动脚步，做好了随时救驾的准备。往常看会长扶着手杖气定神闲的样子，会有一种手杖确实只是装饰品的错觉，但现在，他握住手杖柄的手指指尖都因太过用力而发白。  
上条看到前方出现“二寕坂”的牌子，决定再努力一下。  
“听说在这里跌倒会倒霉两三年还是两三年内必死？我来背你吧。”  
“你背着我不是更容易跌倒？我可不想跟你一起死。”  
“我跌倒的话倒霉应该只算在我头上吧。我本来就很倒霉，说不定可以以毒攻毒呢。”  
皱起眉头的会长和等待回复的上条在岔路口面面相觑。  
数秒之后，会长打出了别扭和毒舌的组合拳。  
“你个子虽然不高，不蹲下来一点我也趴不上去啊？”  
获得拉锯战胜利的上条背向他稍稍弯下腰，随后便感觉到属于另一个人的重量和温度覆到了自己的背上。下意识地掂了掂，确信会长还没有酷爱飞扑自己的表妹重。不知是否是心理作用，上条感觉到各处突出的骨头有些硌得慌。实在难以相信趴在自己背上的瘦弱少女事实上是个跟自己身高差不多的男生。  
而且是个Alpha。  
他身上散发出的若有若无的百合花香，柔和不具有攻击性。上条意识到自己超级迟钝的鼻子第一次闻到了他人信息素的气味，或者并不是信息素只是体香？  
也难怪理事长会把他当成女儿收养。  
“呼——”会长恶作剧似的朝正神游天外的上条的耳朵吹了一口气。  
“啊——！”没有想到会长会冒着自己也被摔飞的风险做这种事，上条的半边身体瞬间麻软，一脚踩在石板路的凹陷处，险些在这个以“摔死”为卖点的重点保护古建筑群里来个狗啃屎。  
纵使脾气再好也到了忍耐极限，上条正要发作，会长咬着他的耳朵轻声说：“变态老头的人表面上撤退但还在监视我们，清水寺门口就杵着两个，这样移动着说话比较不容易被监听到，你无需发表意见，听我说就行。”  
会长遂讲起他的逃亡大计，柔软的嘴唇时不时碰到上条的耳廓，让上条耳朵痒心也痒，面红耳赤呼吸困难。路人游客都把他们当成没羞没臊的小情侣，或了然一笑，或非礼勿视快步远离。  
三言两语交代完明天上条的任务，之后的计划仅以“然后我一个人走”来概括。对耳朵和心灵的双重拷问早早结束本是好事，从一开始会长就明说只是利用上条，以后的事情都与他无关自然多说无益，但用完就丢的态度，让上条内心产生了些莫名的情绪。  
“明白了？”会长像是在确认布置的作业是否被记清。  
“明天之后，如果需要的话，我也可以帮忙。你一个人会有些不方便吧？”后脑勺没长眼睛，不知道会长是什么表情，表达了过剩的好意后上条有点忐忑。  
会长先是沉默片刻，而后呵呵笑了起来。  
“用你的脑子想一想，我出走的目的是什么？是为了不被变态老头操纵婚姻。如果一直跟他选择的结婚对象在一起，搞得像旅行结婚一样，还有意义吗？”  
“呃……”  
“另外告诉你一件事，我的腿其实没有任何问题——怎么样演技还不错吧？”

上条发觉，外表楚楚可怜，总在自曝真相的会长，或许才是这个故事的最终boss。

走完下坡路，还了和服，回到了酒店。上条默默将放在会长的行李箱中的背包取出，把自己的少量物品放进背包。与打定主意离家出走的会长不同，他并没有带什么行李，要带回去的这点东西也都是中午买的手信。  
已经没有同睡一间房的必要，上条打算去隔壁洗洗睡。  
这时仿佛是场景回放，会长洗好了澡从浴室走出来，擦到一半的白发乱蓬蓬顶在头上。看了一整天的黑长直，重见天日的真发反而让上条感觉很陌生。  
之前都没想过到这家酒店只有淋浴，没带手杖进去的会长是怎么洗的澡。  
上条自嘲地说：“上条先生真是被你骗得团团转，你说自己是Alpha不会也是骗人的吧？”  
会长带着一身水汽仰面躺倒在床上，酒店提供的浴衣前襟散开，露出了他胸骨和肋骨都很分明的雪白胸膛，嘴边弯起带有挑衅意味的微笑。  
“不信你试试看？”

5（注这一章的车由asashi代驾）

一直是公认的老好人的上条终于被激怒了。  
从相亲开始就被这外表人畜无害的小恶魔玩弄于鼓掌，经受了一波又一波的折腾，出于想帮忙的心情甘愿被利用，到最后连一句口头感谢都没有，得到的只是戏弄和讥讽。  
将无视挑衅毅然决然要回房间的上条拉住的正是会长本人，但此刻居高临下地怒视着自己，浑身散发出不妙的气息的刺猬头少年，依然令会长不免胆寒。  
尚未看清他的动作，就已经被放倒在了床上。这是两人体格和体力差距的明证。  
会长没有想到自己的挑衅真的会激怒这个少年，或者说他一直都把少年当做一个可利用道具，忘记了少年也是个有情感的人。  
跟他完全不是一个世界的人。  
因此，会长索性打消了挣扎一番的念头，他闭上了眼，感受着来自少年的报复——一个过于激烈的吻。大概因为从未和别人亲吻过，上条的嘴唇狠狠地撞了上来，没有把控好力道，撞开唇瓣之后两人的牙齿也撞在了一起。  
着实有些痛。  
会长的双眼眯成一条缝隙，漏出的红色带着敌意，并以自己的唇舌展开了回击。上条立即还以颜色。两只小动物，用单纯的啃咬和吮吸进行着耐力的比拼，最终会长因肺活量不足濒临窒息而败北。  
“对、对不起。你还好吧？”  
看着因缺氧而面色青白，像被抛上岸的鱼一般张口喘息，连唇边的涎沫都无暇擦去的会长，上条的老好人模式不由自主地重新启动。  
“哈。”会长嗤笑，“你应该担心一下你自己吧？别忘了我们在做什么试验。”  
对手的关心更加激起了会长的战意。趁着上条畏缩之际，现学现卖上条扑倒自己的小手段，两个人的位置瞬间调换。  
浴衣因为激烈的动作而散落，在手肘处堆叠，仅靠着腰带才能挂在身上。以这幅模样说出上述威胁的话语，也实在毫无威慑力。上条心里遗憾手头没有镜子，不然真想让他自己看看。  
这时跨坐在上条身上的会长又有了进一步的动作。他扯掉了最后的保险绳——浴衣的腰带，令这块布料终于彻底滑落，凝脂一般细腻的身体完全裸露在上条眼前。  
曾经以为这具身体会像石膏像一样雪白，但真实的它远比那些复刻品更有人气。血色透过缺乏色素的肌肤，呈现出淡淡的粉红，胸前的那两点，因皮肤更薄而色彩更浓。躯干和四肢都像早春抽出的柳条般纤细单薄，却又柔软而富于韧性。  
在这具身体上看不出体毛的存在，腋下也一样光滑干净。上条不由自主地将视线往下移，瞄到了自己的腹部之上，会长的两腿之间，在那里有一颗小而粉的花苞。它证明了扮女装天衣无缝的会长的确是男性。可是，无论怎么看那都是属于Omega的外生殖器，或者说，是属于尚未发育完备的孩子的。  
然而这个身体的主人却说要用试验来证明自己是个Alpha。  
“还是不了吧……就算你赢了行吗？我要回房间睡觉了。”  
不想背上ltp的罪名，上条半闭着眼睛，手在床上划拉，摸到浴衣往会长的身前塞。  
接二连三被露骨地小看，会长的战意已经变成了杀意。薄如利刃的身体带着沁心的百合香，向上条劈下。芬芳馥郁的警告，自口唇侵入了上条的身体。即使闻起来是甜美柔和的香气，也带着Alpha的信息素特有的侵略性，上条的内心警铃大作。

会长自称Alpha，不但是真的，而且他已经完成分化了！

上条感觉自己像是被无数匕首描边钉在木板上的马戏团演员，在会长无形的威压下一动也不敢动，大气儿也喘不出。在各种意义上都有着Omega的外表的Alpha在他身上、主要是脸上忙活。  
不过很快上条就发觉，会长虽然一副游刃有余的模样，经验和知识似乎比自己还要少，生疏且不得要领的动作已然出卖了他。  
没吃过猪肉总看过猪跑，上条好歹通过深夜动画和影视作品对接吻的做法有一定的了解。他试着用嘴唇去摩挲会长粉嫩的唇瓣，接着，含住对方的唇肉。感到会长的身体一抖，腰肢软塌，两手抱住他一个翻滚，就夺回了上位。  
宛如鸟类的轻啄，在洁白的脸上落下细碎的吻。在缎面般光滑的裸背上，用温热的双手弹奏出无声的音符。  
被夺走了主动权的会长没有再挣扎。轻柔又温暖的双重攻势，让他像是喝醉了酒似的昏昏欲睡。对于不请自来滑入口中的舌头，也不自主地去迎合，彼此缠绕，难分难解。  
从刚才开始，就有什么无色无味却真实存在的东西，蕴藏在空气中，进入到了体内。这股暖意，自口腔一路向下，至下腹部汇集。  
会长心中一惊，睁开了眼睛。  
没有体毛的遮掩，从这个视角他也能清楚地看到，沉睡在自己股间的小巧的肉粉色性器，抬起了头来。  
是Alpha的信息素。  
非常特殊，无色无味，却如和风细雨，悄无声息地瓦解了自己的意志。  
想必这就是理事长看中上条的原因所在。  
释放着难以通过嗅觉感知的信息素的上条本人，发觉到会长身体的变化，也像是中了定身术，停止了动作。  
“哈哈哈，”会长轻笑，“原来如此，因为信息素没有气味，周围也没有Omega，明明已经性觉醒却不知道自己分化成了Alpha。”  
“诶？”不知道发生了什么的上条，听了会长的发言，更加懵了。  
“你造成的，你来解决。”会长简短地命令，别过头去看向墙壁。  
上条撑在床上那只手，被会长抓住引向下方，包裹住挺立起来的器官。  
上条看看自己的手，又看看会长的脸。  
“快点，你知道怎么做……”会长的声音越来越低。  
上条再次将目光移回到手中的那个器官，它是如此稚嫩，仅仅一只手就能完全掌握。如果不是它的主人现在进行时地散发着Alpha喊打喊杀的信息素，上条真的无法相信这是Alpha的生殖器。  
看会长此刻咬着下唇拼命忍耐着的表情，想必没有什么DIY的经验，甚至可能没有因性奋而勃起过？唯有DIY经验丰富的上条壮了壮胆子，手指微微用力，像平常自娱自乐时那样开始上下撸动。会长的气息顿时紊乱，身体也僵硬起来。  
上条附在会长的耳侧，轻声安慰：“放松点，你会很舒服的。”  
上条的声音并没有起到抚慰的作用，反而让会长的脑袋逃似的偏向一边，喘气声比起刚刚剧烈了不少。  
难道说……  
上条继续着手里的动作，一边靠近着对方的耳侧，柔声说着一些意义不明的话语。在上条的耳语攻击下，会长的身体开始不安分的扭动起来，然后——上条伸出舌头舔过他的耳孔。  
从未被人这样触碰，会长的半边身体一下子瘫软。仿佛碳酸饮料在嘴里炸开，头皮也因为这股沸腾的感觉发麻。仅仅是一次舔舐的刺激，就让会长无声地高潮了。  
由于发育尚不完全，肉粉色的性器颤抖着吐露出淡薄的体液，沾了上条满手。但上条并没有在意，他盯着高潮过后的会长。往常只可远观的高岭之花，此刻大张着嘴渴求着空气，平坦的胸脯随着呼吸起伏着，那对从来都很冷漠的红眸此刻蒙上了水雾，雾蒙蒙很是撩人。  
“你这混蛋……”  
会长用软腻的语气放出狠话，迷蒙的眼神毫无威慑力，反倒让人觉得可爱。  
上条感觉到自己的身体也燥热难当，性器被禁锢在裤子里有些难受。  
出于本能持续释放的信息素对于他人是麻醉剂，对于上条本人却像是兴奋剂。正如有人醉酒后睡觉有人醉酒后发疯，上条做出了平时的自己不敢想象的举动。

Alpha是天生的领导者，他们的身体构造并不适合被进入，相比Omega很容易就湿润的体质，Alpha的身体开拓需要花费很多时间。上条在手指上沾满润滑液，仍然不能顺利地进入会长的身体。无论外观看上去多么像Omega，Alpha毕竟是Alpha。由于担心弄伤会长，他的动作格外慎重。  
自己提议试验的会长现在有些后悔，因为信息素的特殊效果以及第一次高潮带来的倦意，他无力地仰面躺在床上，双腿被拉开成M字型，只能眼看着刺猬头的少年埋头在自己腿间忙活。这场面他想到给孕妇接生。过多的脑补会破坏氛围，他干脆闭眼，感受他人的手指在体内进出，但有的只是异物感而已。他的身体渴求着再次品尝到转瞬即逝却令人沉醉的快感。  
“可能会有些疼，你先忍忍。”  
上条将手指退出。三根手指的扩张比起他的尺寸还有些不够，但他确信会长和自己都无法再忍耐更长时间。上条折起那双雪白的腿，将自己的性器抵住穴口，挺身缓缓地送入。  
很痛，真的很痛。  
炽热的凶器插入了身体，突如其来的痛感让会长紧紧抓住床单，险些要行凶的少年踢下床去。  
“抱歉，果然很疼吗……深呼吸放松一下。”  
上条也不轻松，过紧的小穴夹得他生疼，不只会长是第一次，他也同样没有实践经验。  
双Beta所生的奇迹宝宝对自己是Beta深信不疑，原本都是设想会与女性Beta或者女性Omega组成家庭。哪会想到自己童贞毕业的对象是男性Alpha这么高难度的选项。  
“已经全部进去了，还疼吗？”  
终于完成了第一步，上条调整着呼吸。但现在他也只是将性器停留在会长体内，直接开始抽送的话肯定会伤到对方。在本能的指引下，上条俯下身，一边亲吻会长的额头，一边尝试着释放出更多的信息素。  
这的确起了作用，会长看起来好了一些，并抬起双手环住上条的脖颈。  
“你动吧。”  
“可是……”  
“啰嗦死了，你要不马上就开始，要不现在滚出去。”  
带着些许犹豫，上条还是动了起来。  
也许是最初插入时过于剧烈的疼痛麻木了会长的神经，他逐渐能够适应在体内缓缓冲撞的这根巨物。上条再次用手撸动起半软的肉茎，星点的快感让会长的欲求急速膨胀，开始发出舒适的闷哼。  
上条加快了抽送的速度，他低头，寻着对方的唇瓣，用舌头挑逗着。不知是顶撞到哪，会长的身体颤抖了一下，那双红色的眼睛再一次被水雾所侵占。上条放慢了速度，能找到敏感点是最好不过的。  
“等等、好像……”  
“觉得很舒服？”  
刺猬头的少年这时起了些坏心思，他假装询问，却提腰狠撞着敏感点，会长已到嘴边的话被撞得散碎。上条见状，装作毫不知情，继续缓慢的顶撞着。  
“哪里？是这里吗？”  
“你这家伙……”  
主导权被完全夺走的会长只能随着他的节奏，下意识用双腿紧紧夹住他的腰身。  
上条收起了玩心，看着会长在自己的侵略下现出带着情欲的性感神情。明明对性行为只有从文艺作品上获得的一点知识，毫无经验Alpha却天性使然地晓得如何做便可以给这个人带来快乐。既然外观酷似O mega，就把他当做O mega——  
“百合子。”  
低音直击大脑的同时，阴茎也撞击到敏感点。  
会长发出一声不成调的娇叫，再一次痉挛着达到了高潮，半透明的体液喷溅在两人腹间，湿热的甬道因为高潮紧裹住入侵的阴茎，绞得上条也泄了出来。

未经人事的会长在连续两次高潮过后，疲惫得四肢都投放在床上，脑袋偏向一侧，发丝的遮挡让上条看不清他的表情。  
这样就结束了么？不，还远远不够。  
眼前这具纤细的身体已然燃起了Alpha的性欲，释放过一次的性器依然很有精神。  
“百合子……”  
上条呼唤着这个似乎令会长厌恶，又像是个催情咒语的名字。明明是个Alpha，却有着Omega一样的身体和女性一样的名字，这种倒错感让他兴奋不已。本能驱使着Alpha继续而不是就此结束这场性事。  
看似精疲力尽的会长，做出了令上条惊愕的举动。他猛地起身，用全身的力气撞向上条，将上条压倒，自上而下舔舐般地审视，猩红的视线里包含着欲望。  
会长舔了舔嘴角，在上条的下腹部坐下，靠着自己身体的重量将坚挺着的巨物吞入体内。  
不止上条旺盛的精力尚未宣泄，同为Alpha的会长，即使处于被压制的位置，内心依旧渴望着主导，渴望着最直接的性欲。  
“百合子……？”  
过于震惊的上条，双手定在了半空，会长顺势抓住他一只手送到自己嘴边，鲜红的舌尖在指尖游动。与此同时，他摆动着腰肢，用微肿泛红的小穴上下吞吐着上条的阴茎。  
百合花的香气不知觉间铺满了二人全身，会长在抢夺着主导权，即使他像个Omega骑在少年的腰间。  
第二性曾经左右他的人生，但现在的他认为这一切都无所谓，他只想要让这个少年臣服于他。

白发的小恶魔笑了，柔软的舌腹已经带给少年足够多的欢愉，他掐着少年比自己要粗糙些的手掌，对准虎口那片薄肉，将牙齿没入其中。  
瞬间的疼痛拉回上条的思绪，现在他一边享受着来自下身的阵阵快感，一边忍受着自己的掌心至手腕刺痛。他并不讨厌这种感觉，他喜欢看那对红瞳流露出狡黠。  
单单如此还是不够。小恶魔放低了身段，他伸出舌头舔舐着少年的锁骨、紧致的胸脯，接着咬上肩头，尖牙狠狠的刺穿肌肤，与他眼眸同样艳丽的血液便染了唇齿。他舔了舔唇上的血滴，抬眼对上了弥漫着敌意的灰蓝色眼眸。  
这样就对了，他们又不是亲热的小情侣。  
上条终于理解两个Alpha之间的做爱模式，比糖果还要甜腻的行为是多余的。这个散发着百合幽香，名字也是百合子，看起来和女生无异的人完全是猛兽。只是一直以来自己都被表象所迷惑，这也是一直被牵着鼻子走的原因。  
淡淡地血腥混入他的鼻息，化作刺激因子，这让上条感到自己的血液也因猛兽的动作开始兴奋起来。宽厚的手掌紧箍纤瘦的腰肢——上条开始了自己的进攻，他又重又猛地冲撞着，再也没有顾虑对方的感受。  
猛兽兴奋地笑了，他趴在上条的胸前。麻痹大脑的快感侵入他身体的各个部位，他肆意地发出呻吟，笑声杂糅其中。他把脑袋向上凑去，但这次不是为了亲吻。他张嘴咬住上条的喉结，只是用尖牙抵住，舌尖时不时划过齿下的肌肤，看似挑逗的行为，但一旦用力，后果可想而知。  
上条自然不会让这个小疯狗得逞，伸手掐住对方的脖颈，毫不吝惜力气，像是提溜小动物似的提起了会长的上半身，自己也坐了起来。体位的转换让会长跌坐在上条的怀里，埋在他体内的巨根紧戳体内的软肉，会长发出一声短促的惊呼，难以抑制地颤抖着身体。他发现自己的脑袋正好离刚刚小尖牙咬出的伤口不远，伤口很浅，只渗出许些血滴，此刻已经凝固。  
会长舔舔嘴角，他找到了新的捉弄上条的办法——用舌尖细细舔着那处伤口，些微的痛感像是数根针扎着上条的肌肤。  
为了防止再次被咬伤，上条放开了会长的脖子，改为掐住他尖刻的下巴，迫使他把脸靠过来。上条吮吸着被血染得鲜红的唇瓣，那抹血红也移到自己的嘴上，两人口腔内尽是铁锈味。  
血液的味道刺激着二人神经，即将抵达顶点的Alpha们终于停止了破坏行为。  
会长抱紧了上条，像是要将自己嵌入对方的身体。方才的捉弄行为消耗掉了他不少的体力，以至于完全没有注意到自己的双腿交缠在上条的腰上，整个人都挂在了上条的身上。这令他体内的那根性器贯穿得更深，少年快且狠地肏干着他的敏感点，完全沉溺在色欲中的会长像发情期的Omega一样发出尖细欢愉的呻吟。  
上条死死回抱着会长纤细的腰肢，清甜的百合花香不再像之前那般锐利，却依然令上条兴奋不已，无法自控地索要着这具雪白的身体。上条忽然想起了百合花香是慢性毒药的小知识。或许此刻的他已经深深地中了毒。上条全然忘记了Alpha是无法被标记的，身体的本能让他不断肏干着已经自发分泌汁水的小穴——他想要标记这具身体，想要把这具身体变成自己的所有物。  
湿热的肉壁吸着上条的肉茎，他贪婪地开拓着，占有着，将自己的体液全部灌入到这具身体的深处。身体的主人感知着体内被灌满的快感，以及他自己也不愿承认的满足感，一起到达高潮。  
两个人相拥喘息着，双双瘫倒在床上。

“实在是非常对不起！”  
上条鞠了一个非常标准的谢罪之躬，包括角度过头这一点在内。  
蒙着头的会长把被子拉下来一点，勉强睁开红肿的眼睛。  
“好吵，你都鞠躬三次了，我还没死呢！”  
“还有哪里痛？”  
“哪里都痛！”  
上条知道这并非会长耍脾气，会长真的哪里都痛，尤其是留下了淤青的指印的脖子和……

“实在是非常对不起！！！”  
上条鞠了第四个躬。

严格来说搞成这样并不全是上条的错。提议试验的是会长，每到上条退缩就煽风点火的也是他。不过最后搞到会长起不来床还发起了低烧，原定计划完全泡汤，上条内心十分过意不去。  
上条得到一个教训：Alpha发起情来，也会丧失理智。  
“在京都多待两天好好休息一下，我陪着你。之后如果你要进行你的计划，重申一次，我可以跟你一起去。”  
听了上条表决心，会长脸上露出鄙夷的神情。  
“你干嘛这么热心？”  
“上条先生一直都是热心市民！而且理事长只有一个继承人，你以后就是理事长，卖你人情我就再也不用担心不能毕业了。”  
“傻瓜，等我做理事长你是打算留级十年二十年吗？不如现在把我送还给变态老头，在他的安排下跟我结婚，这样你自己就会成为理事长了。”  
“对耶？是厚？”  
“把你经过翻译的台湾腔收一收。”

大概因为已经有过肌肤相亲，假装情侣的两人不再那么生分，自然而然地进行了真正的情侣般的对话。

“算了回去吧。”  
“诶？”  
会长沉默了半响，像缺了油的古董机械涩涩地说。  
“我本来也不觉得你有什么不好。只是不想随了他的意。”  
上条先是一怔，理解了他话里的意思之后，搓着手笑了起来。  
“谢谢？太好了！那我马上去买票！”鞠躬如捣蒜的上条现在想来个花式土下座，他说着就往外走，走到门口又停下，回头喜滋滋地说，“而且你想啊，理事长的最终目的并不是让我们结婚对吧？而是想要优秀的后代对吧？我们结婚反而他的计划就彻底失败了！”  
会长白了他一眼。  
“谁说要跟你结婚了？！”  
“不就是你刚才？！”

尾声

传说中银之星学园唯一的Omega在做了一学期幽灵学生之后终于正式来上课了。经过开学典礼在校内已经成为偶像般的存在，一举一动都会成为新闻。

“号外听说会长已经在理事长的安排下订婚了！”  
“对方是谁？”  
“不是副会长吗？”  
“执行副会长还是常务副会长？”  
“好像都不是，是她被编入的7班的一个普通男生。”  
“什么？！？！？！”

话题中心的两人正在学生会室里（吃）共（垃）进（圾）午（食）餐（品）。浑然不知“世界唯一的花·铃科百合子保护协会”的成员们已经如同丧尸一般聚集在了二年7班门前。

追记

“对了，你是Alpha，那银之星唯一的Omega是谁啊？传说是假的吗？”  
“传说是真的。答案不是显而易见吗？”  
“？”  
“唯一的Omega就是变态老头啊。他可说过要不是年龄差悬殊就亲自上你。”

=END=


End file.
